The Ice Flower High War of 2014
by Kirbyman23
Summary: Peach and Daisy are enemies and are going against each other. Come join us for this "war".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

Before I even start this story, I have some stuff to say.

This is just a remake of The Fire Flower High War of 2013 by Corny354. She said that her story was discontinued. So, I decided to take over. So, instead of The Fire Flower High I changed mines to The Ice Flower High War of 2014. And Peach and Daisy are enemies. So, here it comes. Oh yeah um, I even decided to add SpongeBob, Patrick, Gumball, Darwin, Pikachu and Kirby. They are going to be a part of the school too. I might not have the characters as her but I just don't know most of them. So, seriously, here's the story.

-The Watterson Family-

"Gumball, Darwin, ya'll are going to be late!" yelled Anais from downstairs.

"Okay!" yelled Gumball and Darwin back.

They ran down the stairs.

"Come on guys, get some breakfast," said Dad.

"It's 6:55, and the bus comes at 7:00 so we'll just grab a pop tart," said Darwin.

"Go ahead, feed yourself," said Mom.

They had gotten a blueberry pop tart and ran out.

-At the bus stops-

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, Wario, Koopa, Birdo, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SpongeBob, Patrick, Pikachu and Kirby were at the bus stops. Peach and Daisy are enemies and they don't talk to each other at all.

"SpongeBob, do the SpongeBob," said Mario.

"I don't know how to do the SpongeBob," said SpongeBob.

"What does lol mean?" asked Patrick, randomly.

"Laugh out Loud," answered Daisy and Peach together.

"Um guys, what time is it?" asked Yoshi.

"7:05," answered Darwin.

"What a late bus," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, usually on the first day of school, the bus is late," said Gumball.

"VERY late," Luigi corrected.

"Well, they do know that we have to be to school at 7:30, right?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah, that's right," said Diddy. "But, if we are late today, they'll not give us a detention."

"Thank god," said Donkey.

"What time is it now?" asked Birdo.

"7:10," said Darwin.

The bus finally came.

"It's about time," said Koopa.

They had gotten on the bus.

-On the bus-

As usual, Gumball and Darwin sat in a seat together. So did, Yoshi and Pikachu, Donkey and Diddy, Mario and Luigi, SpongeBob and Patrick, and Waluigi and Wario.

Mario wore a red polo shirt, red polo shoes and blue jeans. Luigi wore a green polo, green shoes and blue jeans. Waluigi wore a purple converse shirt, purple Nikes and black jeans. Wario wore a yellow shirt, yellow shoes and blue jeans. Peach wore pink pants, pink high heels and a white shirt with the Ice Flower symbol in the middle of her shirt. Daisy wore an orange polo, yellow high heels and yellow jeans. Koopa wore his regular shell but his shoes had a note saying: Ice Flower High school. Yoshi wore a light green shirt and light green shoes. Toad wore a white shirt with his vest and his regular shoes. Birdo wore a purple shirt, purple jeans and pink high heels. Donkey and Diddy wore the same thing: Their tie with the symbol DK. SpongeBob wore his square pants, his red tie, his red and blue striped socks and his black, squeaky shoes. Patrick was wearing his regular shorts in the bikini bottom. Pikachu only wore some thunderbolt shoes. Kirby, this morning, he swallowed clothes Kirby and had on a shirt and some shoes. Gumball wore his striped sweater, and blue jeans. Darwin wore socks. That's it.

"Hey dude, I think mom and dad are gonna get into a divorce," said Gumball.

"Why do you think that?" asked Darwin.

"Because over the summer, they've been fighting lately," said Gumball.

"Really?" asked Birdo, jumping in their business.

"Mind your own business," said Darwin.

"SpongeBob, what do you think will happen in school today?" asked Patrick.

"Well, since it's the first day of school, it might go real well," answered SpongeBob.

"Or will it?" said Daisy to herself.

"We'll be able to meet new friends and everything else that is great," said SpongeBob, even more stuff.

"Alright great," said Patrick, with an excited voice.

-At school-

There were lockers. They all had their names on each locker. Every teacher put a book in each of the lockers. The courses were Math, Science, Social Studies, Language Arts/Reading, Physical Education and Music. Everybody had math first.

"Aww man we are not in the same classes except for Math," said Yoshi.

"It's alright, just be happy for what you already have, you know what I'm saying," said Pikachu.

Yoshi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"We can sit by each other," said Pikachu. "Because on the first day of school, they let us sit, in the class, wherever we want to."

"Awesome," said Yoshi. "Let's get some good seats."

"I'm up for it," said Pikachu.

They ran to class, literally they ran.

"Whoa, they look like that got somewhere to go," said Mario.

"Ya think," said Waluigi

-Math-

Luckily, the classroom was empty.

"Yes!" said Yoshi.

"Front, back or middle seats?" asked Pikachu.

"Um, front," said Yoshi.

"Okay," said Pikachu.

They ran to the front and sat down.

"So, what do u think the first chapter is?" asked Pikachu.

"Adding and subtracting fractions," answered Yoshi.

"Sounds easy," said Pikachu.

"Too you," said Yoshi.

Pikachu gave him a confused look.

"Well, I actually failed on adding/subtracting fractions," said Yoshi.

"Oh," said Pikachu.

Almost the whole class was in math class.

"Are we late? Seriously, are we late?" asked Koopa, without breath.

"No," said Yoshi. "If you were late, then we would tell you, plus the teacher isn't in here."

"Oh thank god," said Luigi.

Daisy looked around. "Didn't SpongeBob and Patrick come with us?"

"Yeah," everybody said, sounding like a choir.

"Oh well, let them get a detention on the first day of school," said Donkey.

"We're here!" yelled Patrick at the door.

"Now I take that back," said Donkey.

"Um, guys, ya'll probably want to sit down," said SpongeBob.

"Why," asked everybody, sounding like a choir, again.

"The teacher is around the corner," warned SpongeBob.

Everybody rushed to their seats. So did SpongeBob, as fast as possible.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Brown and I am your math teacher for this year," said Mr. Brown. "Now, I want to know… WHY ARE THESE TWO BOYS THE ONLY ONES UP HERE! SOMEONE GET UP HERE TOO!"

"Oh ^*&#, he isn't playing," whispered Mario to Luigi.

"Did ya notice," said Luigi.

Mario and Luigi rushed up to the front rows.

"Now that's better," said Mr. Brown. "Now, let's introduce ourselves. Who would like to go first?"

Daisy chewed a piece of gum, hoping that Peach would raise her hand first to introduce herself, and throw the piece of gum in her hair. Luckily, Peach raised her hand. When she stood up, she threw the piece of gum in her hair.

"Hello, my name is Peach and—Peach got cut off by everyone laughing (except for Yoshi, Gumball, Darwin and Pikachu). Even Mario was laughing.

"Did you ever notice the gum in your hair?" asked Daisy, in between laughs.

Peach pulled out the gum and ran somewhere. The 4 that weren't laughing went to check on Peach.

"Guys, where'd she go?" asked Darwin.

"Don't know," said Yoshi.

Then they heard crying coming from the janitor's room. They ran in there.

"You okay?" asked Pikachu.

"If I got embarrassed by a weak girl, then yeah, I'm not okay," said Peach.

"Why don't we just have a club where we go against her," said Gumball.

"Yeah why not," said Peach.

"We'll discuss it at lunch, I guess," said Darwin.

"Okay I'm up for it," said Pikachu.

"But we have lunch at 5th period," said Yoshi.

"What's your 5th period?" asked Pikachu.

"P.E," said Yoshi.

"Well you are out of luck," said Gumball.

"Why do you say that?" asked Darwin.

"Because, after his P.E time, he's gonna be stiff and will get a bad grade," said Gumball.

"Very true," said Peach.

"Well let's get back to class," said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Yoshi. "And Peach, we will look over you all day."

"Thanks," said Peach.

"Lego," said Gumball.

They ran back to math class, hoping they weren't in trouble.

"Mr. Brown, are we in trouble?" asked Pikachu, with a 'I hope he doesn't say yes' voice.

"No, but Daisy is in trouble and she already gets a detention," said Mr. Brown.

The bell rang. Everyone grabbed their books for the next class.

"Daisy is out of luck and stuck," said Yoshi.

"Yep," said Kirby.

"My next class is Science," said Yoshi.

"So is mine," said Kirby.

"Let's go together," said Yoshi.

"Okay," said Kirby.

They walked to class together

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: First Day (Part 2 of 2)

Chapter 2: First Day (Part 2 of 2)

-Winding to 5th period (Lunch)-

The lunch menu was Pizza, Mashed potatoes and an apple. Daisy actually eavesdropped on Peach when she was crying. And she heard the part about them making a club. So, since they are enemies they're gonna make their own club names. On Daisy's team (or table) was Luigi (of course), Darwin, Wario, Birdo, Toad, Diddy, Kirby and Donkey. Peach's team was Mario (of course), Gumball, Waluigi, Koopa, Yoshi, SpongeBob, Patrick and Pikachu.

-Peach's table-

"Man, I hate these school lunches these days," said Waluigi.

SpongeBob and Patrick were having a good time with the food. They were eating it all.

"But, they probably don't have the same opinion," said Yoshi, with his apple only eaten.

"Why do you only have your apple eaten?" asked Patrick.

"Because, I have P.E for 5th period and I don't need a bad grade," explained Yoshi.

SpongeBob and Patrick still stared at them. Yoshi gave them his Mashed Potatoes and Pizza.

"YAYYY!" said SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Um, so, let's change the subject," said Pikachu.

"Too?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, duh, the club name for our team," said Pikachu with a matter-a-fact voice.

"Oh, yeah right. Let's put it to Awesome Sauce," said Yoshi.

"No, let do the Bubble Blowers!" said Patrick and SpongeBob.

"Any other ones?" asked Yoshi.

"Or The Lovely Flowers," said Peach.

"Alright, let's vote," said Yoshi. "Raise your hand for Awesome Sauce!"

Almost the entire table raised their hand.

"Bubble Blowers," said Yoshi.

Of course, only SpongeBob and Patrick raised their hand.

"The Cookers," said Yoshi.

"And The Lovely Flowers," said Yoshi.

Peach only raised her hand.

Awesome Sauce: 4 votes

Bubble Blowers: 2 votes

The Lovely Flowers: 1 vote

"Well, Awesome Sauce it is," said Yoshi.

"Yes, it actually explains me," said Mario.

Of course, SpongeBob and Patrick were crying.

"Now, we got to deal with this ****," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, whatever," said Yoshi

-Daisy's team-

Darwin sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Toad.

"It's just that it's not the same being WITHOUT Gumball," said Darwin.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Daisy.

"Yeah, plus, you can see him at home," said Luigi.

"But, if you don't want us to make you fight Gumball, then we won't do it," said Wario.

"Say, what to the what?" asked Darwin.

"If you don't want us to—Wario got cut off.

"No, I get that part, but what fight?" asked Darwin.

"Next Monday," answered Diddy.

"Oh," said Darwin.

"So, what's our club name gonna be?" asked Daisy.

The Candy Loverz," said Donkey. "Yep, and with a z."

"Love it. That's the name," said Daisy.

-6th period-

Actually, everyone was in 6th period, too, which were Social Studies.

"Yes, last class of the day," said Pikachu.

"You know it," said Peach.

-IN 6th period-

Everybody sat where they sat in Math class. Daisy wrote a note real quick saying: I'm a ***** and I had gum in my hair this morning and was really embarrassed plus you can kick me in the balls. She hurried up and put it on the back of Peach's shirt real quick. The teacher walked inside.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Smith and am your Social Studies teacher," she said. "Now, if you have an electronic, you can play on it."

"Yes!" everyone said.

Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby pulled out their Nintendo DS's and started going against each other in Mario Kart 7. SpongeBob and Patrick played on their Gameboys. Mario and Luigi pulled out their DS's and started playing Super Mario Bros versus mode. Peach played on her phone on the floor. Everyone else just watched and walked around.

"Bam, in yo face, Kirby!" said Yoshi. He threw a red shell at him.

"I could've stayed in 2nd if it wasn't for you," said Kirby. "You know what, didn't want to use this but I have to."

Kirby threw a red shell x3 item.

"Dang, you really got him back," said Pikachu. "At least you aren't in 6th place, like me.

"Yeah, I saw what happened at the beginning for you. Someone had a green shell and threw it at you, right," said Yoshi. "Oh yeah, I'm in 4th."

"Yep," said Pikachu.

"You know it," said Kirby.

"Don't steal my phrase!" said Peach.

"Oh yeah," said Kirby.

SpongeBob and Patrick were playing some educational game where you have to guess the state capital of the state and type it in before your opponent does.

"What's Texas?" asked SpongeBob. "Mrs. Smith, what's the state capital of Texas?"

"Austin," she answered.

Patrick typed it in faster and got that one.

"Dang, Patrick, you really got some moving fingers," complimented SpongeBob.

"Thanks, that's what they're made for," said Patrick.

After 30 minutes, Patrick won. He had gotten 26 right.

"Quit stealing my stars!" said Luigi.

"Hey, I got to do that," said Mario.

"Oh you do huh?" asked Luigi. He picked up Mario (in the game) and threw him when the wall came back down. Mario got smashed and died.

"My stars now!" said Luigi, running to the stars.

"No! said Mario.

"Luigi won.

"In yo face," bragged Luigi.

Peach was playing Snail Jump 2 on her phone. Then, Wario took the note seriously and waited for her to stand up. She stood up.

"Yes! Beat my high score," said Peach.

Wario kicked her in the balls.

"Ow!" Peach yelped. She fell to the ground and couldn't move.

Daisy started the laugh and so did Daisy's team.

"Wario, detention!" said Mrs. Smith.

"Aww man" said Wario.

It was time to go.

"School's out!" said Yoshi, at his locker putting his books away, with Pikachu and Kirby, at their lockers.

"You know it!" said Kirby.

"Hey!" said Peach.

"I know," said Kirby.

-On the bus-

Peach's whole team was talking about Wario and Daisy got a detention. And Daisy's team was talking about how Peach got kicked in the balls. When she got on, everyone stopped talking about her and started giggling at her.

"Dude, she needs to toughen up and be a man," said Yoshi.

"Wo - man?" asked Pikachu, separating the word parts.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Yoshi.

After 30 minutes, everyone was dropped off. As you can see, Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby are friends so they went to Yoshi's house to explore his house and have fun.

-Back to Watterson's house-

When Gumball and Darwin got home, they were scared as hell. Their mom and dad were literally fighting.

"Oh hey kids, since ya'll can drive, here's some coins for the Ice Flower Hotel," said Mom.

She gave them 1,000 coins. It was 10 coins per night. Plus, additional coins for shopping and everything else. They packed 55 outfits. They hopped in the car and started their drive. Darwin was driving.

"You see what I mean now," said Gumball.

"Yep, I see exactly what you mean," said Darwin.

When they got to the hotel, they gave the lady 70 coins for the week.

"Here's the key to your room. Your room number is 407," said the lady.

They took the stairs and got to the room.

"Wow, we already have to stay here for the 1st 9 weeks of school," said Darwin.

"I know, right," said Gumball.

"You know Yoshi's number?" asked Darwin.

"No. But, maybe if we tell him our situation, he'll lend us his phone number," said Gumball.

"Good idea," said Darwin.

"Well, what you want to do first?" asked Gumball.

"What time is it?" asked Darwin.

"5:00," said Gumball.

"We can go down to dinner that they serve every day," said Darwin.

"Alright, let's go," said Gumball. "I'll get the key card."

They went downstairs and got some dinner. It was Hot Dogs and Fries.

Liked it? Please review, would ya? And please review on my other stories, too? Anyways, bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Talking about the Divorce

Chapter 3: Talking about the divorce

-Ice Flower Hotel-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Gumball and Darwin's alarm clock went off for breakfast. It was set to 6:00.

"Let's go get some breakfast, dude," said Gumball.

"Okay," said Darwin.

They went downstairs to get something to eat. They had gotten bacon, eggs, grits, muffins, an omelet, cereal and some OJ. They sat at a table and ate.

"So, you think we can just ask Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi to give us their phone numbers?" asked Gumball.

"Well, duh yeah they are," said Darwin, with a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"And have you heard about the fight next Monday?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Darwin.

"They said we don't have to fight each other," said Gumball.

"Yeah, I know," said Darwin. "They already addressed it to me."

"Okay," said Gumball. "Are you about ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just eat some of the muffins on the way," said Darwin.

"Let's go," said Gumball.

They headed to their car and drove to school.

-At school (rewind to 5th period)-

Today's lunch menu was Hamburgers, Jell-O, apples and green beans.

-Peach's table-

"If I could rate this food on a scale of 1 to 10, it would be 3," said Mario.

They looked over at Patrick and Sponge Bob, which, of course, were enjoying their food.

"Well, they would rate it 10," said Pikachu. "And I would rate it 1."

Gumball was lucky he was sitting beside Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi?" he whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Can me and Darwin have you and Pikachu's phone numbers?" asked Gumball.

"Why?" Yoshi whispered back.

"Our parents got into a divorce and we live in a hotel," whispered Gumball. "Just for the 1st 9 weeks."

"Oh, so that's why I didn't see you on the bus, Okay," said Yoshi.

Yoshi wrote down his phone number and told Pikachu to do it too.

"You already know my phone number," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, but it's for Gumball," said Yoshi.

"Why?" asked Pikachu.

"I'll explain in 6th period when we have free time," said Yoshi.

It was time for 6th period, the time where everyone gets to see each other.

-6th period-

They learned boring stuff in Soc. St, like States and Capitals (A/n: Which I was good at back in 5th grade!).

"Now, it's free time," said Mrs. Smith.

"Yes," said Yoshi and Pikachu. The 2 huddled together.

"There parents got into a divorce and they live in a hotel," explained Yoshi. "Just for the 1st 9 weeks."

"Oh, Okay," said Pikachu. He wrote down his phone numb.

Yoshi's: 575-4098

Pikachu's: 987-5423

-School's out-

"Pikachu, your phone numb is like a taxi's phone numb," said Gumball.

"I know," said Pikachu.

Everyone got on the bus and Gumball and Darwin got in their car. School was officially out.

Before this story is done, I'm gonna yell at somebody who wrote a bad review here it is:

Golden678

Dude this story is way too out of character.

I KNOW THAT. I JUST DIDN'T PUT IT AS A CROSSOVER BECAUSE I KNOW THAT CROSSOVERS AREN'T POPULAR! PEOPLE NEVER LOOK IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION SO I JUST PUT IT AS REGULAR. I DID NOT COME FROM MOTHER ****** STUPID LAND. I KNOW WHAT TO DO AS A WRITER! WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR OWN ACCOUNT AND GET A BAD REVIEW FROM SOME ONE!

Okay, I'm back to normal. Hello people who actually write good and nice reviews. If someone writes a bad review about your story, copy and paste this to your ending of the story. Especially the stupid land part. Anyways, bye. See you NICE people later, bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4: I'm so mad!

Chapter 4: I'm so mad!

-Yoshi's house-

Again, Kirby and Pikachu went to Yoshi's house for another "sleepover." It was 5:50. The alarm clock went off.

"Get up guys. Take a shower. Which you should've done last night," said Yoshi, mumbling the last sentence to his self.

"What's that?" asked Kirby.

"You should've taken a shower last night," said Yoshi.

"Hey," said Pikachu. "It's not our fault we have to do homework every night."

"Dude, what a bad excuse," said Yoshi.

"Why do you say that?" asked Pikachu.

"We barely have homework on the first day of school," said Yoshi.

"Yeah," said Kirby. "Our homework is to have fun."

"Exactly," said Yoshi.

"And you haven't taken a shower yet so why are you talking about us," said Pikachu.

"I did," said Yoshi. "You just didn't hear because I toke one when ya'll went to sleep."

"Oh, well," said Kirby.

"Well, I got 2 bathrooms so go take a shower," said Yoshi.

Kirby and Pikachu went to take their showers. It was 6:00, considering the 3 of them talking. Pikachu came out at 6:10 and Kirby came out at 6:45. They got some pancakes and coffee. Then, they went to the bus stop.

-At the bus stops-

"You know, Kirby?" said Pikachu.

"Yeah?" asked Kirby.

"You got into the shower before me so that means I got colder water," said Pikachu.

"No wonder why Pikachu came out so fast," said Yoshi. "And yeah, you could just use your water and fire power to make hot water."

"Yeah, I guess," said Kirby.

The bus came.

"Time for another day of Peach and Daisy 'fighting'," whispered Mario to Luigi.

"Yep," said Luigi.

They got on the bus.

-On the bus-

Apparently, Bowser joined Ice Flower High. And he was on Daisy's team. The 3(Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby) still had their coffee. The 3 sat down. Bowser came down the aisle.

"Hey, you 3. That coffee good?" asked Bowser.

"Um, yeah," said Yoshi.

"I guess," said Pikachu and Kirby.

"Want some more?" asked Bowser.

"Sure," They said in a not sure voice.

"Well, have some more!" said Bowser.

He knocked the coffee out of their hand and the coffee went on their face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the 3 of them.

Everyone on Daisy's team laughed. (A/n: I decided to switch Kirby to Peach's team and Koopa's on Daisy's team so that's how it's going now.) Kirby got Water Kirby and washed the coffee off of their faces. Then, he got Ice Kirby and froze Bowser.

"Sometimes, I just don't know that lizard," said Yoshi.

"Especially his tricks that he plays on people," said Pikachu.

"Dumb tricks," corrected Kirby.

"Yeah," said Pikachu and Kirby.

"Did ya'll get enough coffee?" joked Daisy.

"No, but I got enough powers to beat your ***," said Kirby.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" a chorus of 'oh's" filled the bus.

"Yeah you heard me. I got the right and authority to curse. I'm in 10th grade," said Kirby.

"Yeah," said Yoshi. "All of us do."

Daisy was behind Peach. And Peach was standing up so she could see something SpongeBob wanted her to see. Do, Daisy had pins and she placed them on the seat Peach was sitting i_n_**. **She sat down. And she yelped in pain.

Daisy's team laughed again.

-With Gumball and Darwin-

The 2 were right by the school bus the Ice Flower High was in. They saw everything that was happening.

"You know? I think the only good thing about driving and having to live at a hotel is that you're not on that bus," said Darwin.

"You said it," said Gumball.

Both vehicles arrived at school at the same time.

-Inside the school (Rewind to 3rd period)-

"You guys are real lucky you aren't on the bus for the first nine weeks," said Pikachu.

"Yeah we were just talking about that," said Gumball.

"And apparently, the teachers said that all of us are in 3rd period," said Yoshi.

"Oh, really?" asked Darwin.

"Cool," said Gumball.

"Yeah, but they should really say this stuff AHEAD of time," said Kirby.

The 5 walked to 3rd period.

-In 3rd period-

The whole class was in there. 3rd period was science. All they were gonna do was learn some science ****.

"Turn to page 15 in your science books," said Mr. Alexis.

"More like turn your pages to page nobody," whispered Wario to Waluigi.

They both snickered.

"Is there something funny?!" asked Mr. Alexis.

"No sir," they both said.

"Hmm okay," he said. "Because I sure did hear some snickering."

Daisy had an apple and decided to throw it at Peach. So, when Peach got up to throw away something, she threw it at her. Peach fell into the trash can and came back out with an unhappy look. After 35 minutes of boring science, it was time to switch.

-In the hallway-

It was a talk out battle between Peach and Daisy.

"So, what's your problem with bobbing ******* apples at my ***?" asked Peach.

"Oh well sorry," said Daisy. "It's just because you and your team is a weak *** team."

"That's what you say," said Kirby.

"I don't care about your sucked up powers, son of a *****," said Daisy.

"Oh, really, huh," said Kirby.

He turned into Stone Kirby and mushed Daisy. She was flat for 5 seconds then turned back into regular formation.

"You still not surprised?" asked Kirby.

"Well…." said Daisy.

She picked up Kirby and kicked him into the wall.

"I got my fighting power," said Daisy.

"Well, if you got your fighting power, then let's hold the fight today after school. How 'bout that," said Kirby. "Everybody good with the deal?"

"You know it," everybody said.

"That's fine by me," said Birdo.

"I think it's fine by everybody," said Diddy and Donkey.

"Well, okay then," said Daisy. "Get ready to get a little more of an *** whopping, son of a *******."

-Rewind to Lunch-

Today's menu was Burgers, Fries, fruit punch and Ice Cream.

-Peach's table-

"Kirby, that was a bad move you made back there," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I know," said Kirby. "I was just a little annoyed by her."

"But, Peach, you good with the idea?" asked Pikachu.

"What do you think I'm gonna say?" asked Peach, thinking they were asking a stupid question.

"Yes, duh," said Mario.

"We got all the assistance we need," said Peach.

"Like?" asked Gumball.

"Kirby has his powers, so does Mario, You have your claws, SpongeBob and Patrick have the power to scream and be dumb, Pikachu has the power to shock people and Yoshi has power to put people in eggs," explained Peach. "And I have the power to be lazy and do nothing."

Her whole table stared at her.

"Okay, okay, I still have my umbrella from when I played Super Smash Bros Brawl, so I'll use that," said Peach.

"How 'bout me?" asked Waluigi.

"Just do what you know you can do," said Peach.

"Oh yeah, not only do we have the power to scream and be dumb, but we have our bubbles and we can try and get them into their eyes," said Patrick.

"Okay," said Peach. "Do it then."

-Daisy's table-

"Daisy, you are really giving Peach a bad week right now," said Darwin.

"I know," said Daisy. "That's my 'job'."

"But do you think you'll beat her *** after school?" asked Birdo.

"Well, yeah she is," said Wario.

"Well, okay," said Birdo.

It was time to go to the last period. (A/n: I took out the course "Music.")

-Rewind to the end of the day-

Both teams were ready to kick some ***.

"How ya feeling, Gumball?" asked Mario.

"I'd say pretty well," said Gumball.

-Daisy's Team-

"Let's surprise them with our attacks guys, ready?" asked Daisy.

"Born ready," said Wario.

The 2 teams were still walking towards each other. They finally met.

"There's the weak team we've been looking for," joked Toad and Luigi.

"Oh, you'll regret saying that," said Peach.

"Ready?" asked Daisy.

"Shready," said Yoshi.

The 2 teams charged towards each other.

To Be Continued...

I have nothing to say but review.


	5. Chapter 5: After School Fight

Both teams were ready to kick some ***.

"How ya feeling, Gumball?" asked Mario.

"I'd say pretty well," said Gumball.

* * *

-Daisy's Team-

"Let's surprise them with our attacks guys, ready?" asked Daisy.

"Born ready," said Wario.

The 2 teams were still walking towards each other. They finally met.

"There's the weak team we've been looking for," joked Toad and Luigi.

"Oh, you'll regret saying that," said Peach.

"Ready?" asked Daisy.

"Shready," said Yoshi.

The 2 teams charged towards each other. They were going by points.

Peach v/s Daisy (First)

Mario v/s Luigi (Second)

Gumball v/s Toad (Third

Patrick v/s Darwin (Fourth)

SpongeBob v/s Diddy (Fifth)

Wario v/s Waluigi (Sixth)

Pikachu v/s Birdo (Seventh)

Yoshi v/s Donkey (Eighth)

Kirby v/s Koopa (Ninth)

Daisy stood there while Peach ran towards her. When Peach got close enough, she kicked up, but not before Daisy grabbed her foot. Then, Daisy twirled around and then threw Peach on the wall. She got back up. Peach then charged to Daisy again. When she got close, she rolled under Daisy's legs, got up quick and kept on kicking her. Then, Daisy was mad. So she punched Peach really hard. And that was the end of round 1.

Results: Candy Loverz: 1 point. Awesome Sauce: 0 points

Luigi started beating Mario's ***. Then he stopped. That's when Mario saw a Fire Flower and grabbed it. He turned into Fire Mario.

"Mama mia," said Luigi.

Luigi started running all over the place to protect his self. Then, Mario finally beat him with a fire ball.

Results: Candy Loverz: 1 point. Awesome Sauce: 1 point

Toad had a fry pan and was about to hit Gumball with it. So, Gumball literally jumped in the small pan. And, that was too much weight for Toad. So Toad fell down and Gumball jumped on top of Toad. Then, he started using him like a trampoline. Then, Gumball did a back flip and when he came back down, he kicked Toad in the face. And Toad got kicked over to the wall. And Gumball won.

Results: Candy Loverz: 1 point. Awesome Sauce: 2 points

Patrick and Darwin charged towards each other. They were close to bumping into each other. So, when they got real close, Patrick jumped over Darwin, but not before Darwin grabbed his foot, and threw Patrick into the wall. Apparently, Patrick was still okay, so he got back up and stood there. He took out his bubbles and blew them at Darwin's eyes. Darwin couldn't see for a second then he could. So, he ran towards Patrick, grabbed the bubbles, took the lid of and poured the whole thing of bottles in his eyes. Patrick couldn't see for a second then he could. He saw Darwin running up to him, for another attack. Patrick screamed. Then, he pulled out a white napkin and put it up as a flag saying he surrendered. Darwin won the round.

Results: Candy Loverz: 2 points. Awesome Sauce: 2 points

Diddy stood there, waiting for SpongeBob to come closer. When he was right there, he used his hammer he got for his birthday over Summer Break. SpongeBob literally broke the sealing and flew out of nowhere. Diddy won that.

"Whoa," said Mario.

Results: Candy Loverz: 3 points. Awesome Sauce: 2 points

Wario and Waluigi charged towards each other. Then, they got close enough. And they hit at the same time, which resulted to a tie because they both fell into the wall and couldn't get up.

Results: Candy Loverz: 4 points. Awesome Sauce: 3 points

Pikachu charged towards Birdo. She got scared. So, she took of both of her shoes (aka: high heels) and threw it at him. He fell back a little. Then, got up and threw the shoes back at her. He threw good because the shoes went into Birdo's eyes and nose. She panicked. Pikachu won that.

Results: Candy Loverz: 4 points. Awesome Sauce: 4 points

Yoshi kept on hitting Donkey so he wouldn't get any closer. Donkey let out his big hit. Yoshi hit the wall, but got back up. He swallowed Donkey and he was an egg. Yoshi kept on hitting him the most he could. Then, he turned into an egg and rolled over Donkey. Yoshi had won.

Results: Candy Loverz: 4 points. Awesome Sauce: 5 points

Kirby first started off with Water Kirby. Koopa got into his shell and rolled Kirby over. Kirby got back up and pulled out his "surfboard" and ran Koopa over w/ water at the bottom. Then at one point, Kirby floated up as fast as he could. Then, he turned into a bucket in the air w/ never ending water in it and poured it on Koopa.

"Got enough to drink?" joked Kirby.

Koopa jumped and kicked Kirby out of the sealing. Koopa won.

Results: Candy Loverz: 5 points. Awesome Sauce: 5 points

"Looks like it's tied so let's bring out the tie breaker," said Daisy.

Mario and Gumball v/s Bowser

"Aww man, give me a break," said Gumball.

"I'm used to it," said Mario.

"Duh, you are," said Luigi.

"Ready, Steady….. GO!" said Daisy.

Mario started the match. He went behind Bowser's tail and grabbed it. He swung Bowser around at high speed. (A/n: Just like he did in Super Mario 64.) Then Mario threw him with all his might. He hit the wall so hard, it made a big *** dent in the wall. Bowser got mad. So, he pulled out his OWN bullet bulletin shooter and kept on shooting Mario with it. Mario hit the wall and it was Gumball's turn.

Bowser kept on shooting Gumball while he ran for Bowser, well not really. Gumball dodged every single bullet. He jumped on them and ran with them. By the time Gumball got to Bowser, he threw all of the bullets at the same time and Bowser got knocked out.

Results: Candy Loverz: 5 points. Awesome Sauce: 6 points

That was the end of the after school fight.

"So, Daisy?" asked Peach, walking up to her. "You regret saying we're a sucked up team?"

"Kind of," said Daisy. "But sometimes, you need to brush your teeth. Your breath stinks."

Daisy punched Peach in the face and everybody went to the bus.

-Gumball and Darwin-

They got into the car and started going to the hotel.

"I got to say, that was pretty darn good, Gumball," aid Darwin.

"Thanks," said Gumball.

-On the bus-

Everybody was talking about the fight on the bus.

"You okay, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah, pretty fine," said SpongeBob.

"Pretty good, Kirby," said Yoshi.

"Especially when you poured a bunch of water on Koopa," said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Kirby. "Too bad I didn't win."

"Yeah," said Yoshi.

"Good job winning yourselves," said Kirby.

"Thanks," said Pikachu and Yoshi.

"Want to play another round of Mario Kart 7?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, sure, but we all left our DS's at Yoshi's," said Kirby.

"We sure did," said Yoshi. "At least ya'll coming to my house another time."

"Yep," said Kirby.

"Oh, I got a plan," said Pikachu.

"What?" asked Kirby and Yoshi.

"When we go to bed, we can turn the lights out and play it," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" said Kirby.

"What are ya'll doing at night?" asked Birdo, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"And why are you 2 going to Yoshi's?" asked Wario, also eavesdropping.

"None ya and none ya," said Yoshi.

"Oh, Yoshi, here's your house," said Pikachu, pointing to the right.

"Okay, let's go," said Yoshi.

They got off of the bus.

"Make sure ya'll spill more coffee on each other," said Bowser, joking around.

"Yeah, we will," said Pikachu, being sarcastic.

They entered Yoshi's house.

* * *

Well, I only have 2 things to say: Review and I will probably do a chapter where you will know what everyone's doing on the weekend. Anyways, Bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6: It's Time For Payback!

Chapter 6: It's Time for Payback!

Everybody was at the bus stop. Each person was with each team. (Except for Gumball and Darwin)

-Daisy's Team-

"I can't believe we let them get a hold of us," said Luigi. Everyone thought about what Darwin had just said.

They were thinking about, "Get a hold of us." Then, they sounded like a choir saying ohhhh.

"What does that mean?" asked Birdo.

"Go back to Elementary or use your context clues to find out," offended Daisy.

"Hey!" said Birdo. "They just didn't teach us that."

"I can tell your lying," said Luigi. "Every kid in Elementary got taught about context clues."

"Can we just get back to the subject?" asked Koopa.

"Let me see, Yes," said Wario.

"Oh, don't worry," said Daisy, with a grin. "I'm getting payback on that *****."

"Whoa," said Luigi. "You and Peach are the best rivals I've ever seen in my life."

"You know it," said Daisy.

"You probably should've never said that," warned Toad. "Look around."

Daisy looked around, surprisingly finding Peach there.

"So, you're taking my phrase eh?" asked Peach with a pissed off voice.

Daisy stood there for a second. Then, she said, "It's everybody's phrase dummy. And your breath stinks." She punched Peach in the face and Peach twirled around then fell. "I'm gonna get revenge on you."

"Oh sure you will," said Peach, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I will," said Daisy.

"Please," said Peach, with sarcasm.

"Bowser!" yelled Daisy.

Bowser came out of nowhere and then squished Peach with his foot. "Learned your lesson yet?" asked Bowser, with a laugh.

"No, she didn't but"—Daisy whispered the plan to Peach. "Alright," said Daisy.

"Okay," said Bowser.

-The bus came.-

"Time for ANOTHER day of Peach and Daisy," whispered Donkey to Diddy.

"Aka: The enemies of High School," corrected Diddy.

-Rewind to the beginning of the day-

Almost 40% of Peach's team was beaten up when they got off of the bus. Peach, Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby and Gumball (of course) weren't beaten up.

"Don't worry, we won't mess with the people we just beaten up," said Daisy. "Let's just keep on pulling pranks on them through the day."

"Sounds fine to me," said Wario, getting out his math book.

"But let's do them all during the day," suggested Luigi.

"Sounds even BETTER to me," said Toad.

"Come on let's catch class," said Darwin.

"Oh yeah and Daisy, about that detention you have to face."

"Oh I'm facing it on Friday," said Daisy.

"Unlucky," said Birdo.

"You said it," said Donkey and Diddy.

"I was about to say."

The Candy Loverz saw Peach walking to class. Koopa, quickly, put out his foot for Peach to trip over. She did and started crying and The Candy Loverz laughed.

"Good start, Koopa," said Daisy.

"But why did you throw that shell at me?" They stopped laughing, and looked around. The 3 friends (A/n: If you don't know them, USE YOUR CONTEXT CLUES!), were talking about last night when they were playing Mario Kart. (A/n: Did you figure them out?)

"Hey man I can't let you win," said Pikachu.

"Especially if you've been playing it the longest and the pro," added Kirby.

"I've had the game since the beginning of summer, well that is actually long," said Yoshi.

"Did you notice?" said Pikachu, with sarcasm.

"Don't even try to trick us," said Kirby, without looking at the Candy Loverz.

The 3 moved to the right side and kept on talking.

"Dang it!" said Daisy.

"So, you want to…." Pikachu's words faded away as he and the other 2 walked to 1st period.

-1st period-

While the class learned about boring math, Daisy wrote a note that said, 'I have mental problems'. And that went to Kirby. Since the 3, Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby, sat together, she posted the note on Kirby's back, but that didn't even last a full minute.

"Hey, Kirby. You got a note on the back of you," said Yoshi, taking it off. "'I have mental problems.'"

"What!" whispered Kirby. "It's Daisy."

"I'm glad you noticed," whispered Yoshi.

The 2 looked around, seeing the snickering Daisy.

"Look, your stupid, little tricks won't trick us 3 so try all you want to, it's not gonna work," said Yoshi.

"Oh sure they didn't work yesterday on the bus ride here," said Daisy.

"So, were not gonna let that happen again," said Yoshi.

"How 'bout a bet," said Daisy. "If you don't get tricked until the end of the day I'll give you 5 bucks, but if either one of you 3 get tricked by me or my team, one time, your giving ME 5 bucks."

"Okay, then," said Yoshi. "Let me see that money at the day, and see it come out of yo' bank account."

"Oh, you will not," said Daisy.

It was the end of 1st period. Yoshi told Kirby and Pikachu the bet he made with Daisy.

"Why would you do that?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know," said Yoshi. "But all day, look out for Daisy and one of her teammates."

"Like right now?" asked Kirby, looking behind Yoshi.

He looked behind and saw Daisy with a recycling bin.

"I got this one," said Yoshi. He stood there.

When Daisy got close enough, he kicked the bin with his tail and it flew back to Daisy, who got s#!t on her.

"You see what I mean?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, me and Kirby are going to Science so bye don't get caught."

"Alright!" promised Pikachu.

-Lunch-

"So did you get caught yet?" asked Yoshi.

"After the bet you made, no," said Pikachu.

"Alright," said Yoshi.

"But were probably gonna fail in here," said Kirby, with a mouthful of mini pancakes.

"Why do you say that?" asked Pikachu, with hash browns in his mouth, with a total of 3.

"Can ya'll, like, mind your manners and chew right?" asked Yoshi.

"Oh sorry," said Kirby. "That's what I do when I get kind of scared."

"So are you lying?" asked Pikachu.

"No," said Kirby.

"Well, that's what it sounds like your saying," said Yoshi.

"Forget it," said Kirby.

"Okay, then," said Pikachu, letting it go.

Yoshi was eating away, even though he forgot something important.

"Um, Yoshi, aren't you supposed to eat a little bit of food for lunch?" asked Kirby.

"Oh yeah," said Yoshi, sliding back his tray. "I think I'll do something else with it."

"Like us having it?" asked SpongeBob, with his plate empty like Patrick's.

"No sorry," said Yoshi. 'I'm gonna do something else with it."

"Okay," said Patrick.

"At least he didn't whine that time," said Pikachu.

"Like, fur real," said Kirby. "What you gonna do with it?" asked Kirby.

"Throw it at her face!" said Yoshi, walking over to the other table.

-Daisy's Team-

Daisy had wondered why all her teammates scoot their chair back.

"Do I have the cooties?" asked Daisy.

"No," said Luigi. "Look behind you."

Daisy looked around and saw Yoshi there. He threw the tray at Daisy's face, and then ran away like hell.

"Lol," said Pikachu. "He runs!"

"That was kind of funny, especially when he ran like that when he threw the tray," said Kirby.

Yoshi stood at the edge of the door and signaled Pikachu and Kirby to run like hell, too. They got up and ran before Daisy could do anything else.

"You gonna get your plates!" yelled SpongeBob.

"Yeah, you can get it but for now, we 3 are focusing on being funny and not losing money," yelled Pikachu, back.

"Yay!" said SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Yeah, yeah," said Pikachu.

They kept running.

"Uh oh!" said Kirby. "Trouble's on us!"

The other 2 looked 'round to find Daisy's team following them. Daisy ran towards them while the other team members split up into pairs of 2.

"We're totally giving our money!" said Yoshi.

** To Be Continued…. **

**THIS BETTER WORK! ALL I CAN SAY!**

**BTW, my sister helped me with this. THANKS SIS!  
**

**REVIEW, PLAY SUPER SMASH FLASH 2, AND WATCH THE RUNAWAY GUYS ON YOUTUBE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gotta get Money

Chapter 7: Give me my money!

Okay. So, I want to say: Sorry about what happened in the last chapter(s). You know, it decided to psych on me and that's how it came out wrong. So, blame my Computer or Fanfiction (I blame my computer more!) So, if the same thing happens to you, just remember this. Now, Will Daisy or The 3 boys be losing their money? Let's find out, right now!

Yoshi stood at the edge of the door and signaled Pikachu and Kirby to run like hell, too. They got up and ran before Daisy could do anything else.

"You gonna get your plates!" yelled SpongeBob

"Yeah, you can get it but for now, we 3 are focusing on being funny and not losing money," yelled Pikachu, back.

"Yay!" said SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Yeah, yeah," said Pikachu. They kept running.

"Uh oh!" said Kirby. "Trouble's on us!"

The other 2 looked 'round to find Daisy's team following them. Daisy ran towards them while the other team members splited up into pairs of 2.

"We're totally giving our money!" said Yoshi.

"That's what you think," said Kirby.

"What do you mean?" asked Pikachu.

They ran into the library.

"Well, you know how we are Mar"— Kirby got cut off by Luigi and Koopa throwing books at them. The 3 ducked and rolled over and over.

"Go get the dictionaries!" cried Pikachu.

The 3 ran over to the dictionary section and threw them at Koopa and Luigi. They made sure they grabbed enough. They threw, jumped then ran. Then, when they got close to the door, they ran out as fast as heck. They ran to the bathroom and locked their selves in there.

"Finish your – thought, Kirby," said Yoshi, panting in between.

"Well, you know how we're basically Mario Kart freaks?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah," said the other 2. "And how come you're not tired?" asked Yoshi.

"Hello, my puffing thing," said Kirby. "Anyways, you remember that shooter Bowser used yesterday for the fight?"

"Yeah," said Yoshi.

"Remember"— Kirby got cut off.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" yelled Pikachu.

"Okay, so we could sneak into Bowser's locker, grabbed that shooter, get all of the items out and throw them at anyone we see," said Kirby.

"Nice," said Yoshi. "But Pikachu, we better hurry because I think they heard you when you yelled."

"Well lego," said Pikachu. He ran out first.

They were at Bowser's locker.

"Aww man what could it be?" asked Yoshi with despair.

"Well since it has 6 letters it could be 'Bowser'" said Kirby. And it worked.

There was 15 items total.

"5 for each," said Yoshi.

"Alright, let's go back to the cafeteria," said Kirby.

The 3 ran to the cafeteria. While running there, Bowser came out of the Science Lab with no warning. Kirby turned into Stone Kirby. It took him about 10 seconds. While doing that, Yoshi and Pikachu threw a red shell at Bowser. That wasn't enough.

"Kirby!" yelled Yoshi and Pikachu while on the ground.

Kirby floated over on Bowser's head and smashed him. The 3 got up and made their way to the cafeteria.

Again, there was a surprise come-out. Donkey and Diddy came out from behind one of the tables. They kept shooting bananas at them. One almost hit Pikachu. But, Yoshi grabbed him out of the way and Kirby threw 2 blue, spiky shells at them. Diddy and Donkey fell to the ground and couldn't get up. The 3 ran to their table.

"So, why ya'll run all over the school and all that stuff?" asked Mario.

"Kind of a long story," said Kirby.

"It will!"

The 3 turned around to see Daisy and her team. This time they were really trapped. Luckily, Pikachu had a blue, spiky shell. He threw it and it whirled all around the place. It hit every single person. The bell finally rang. The 3 ran to 6th period.

-6th period-

"Guys I got a plan," said Kirby.

"What is it?" asked Yoshi and Pikachu simultaneously.

"So ya'll hide behind that bookshelf. When they come in, tackle 'em in the trash can, then run to your lockers and hide," explained Kirby.

"And you?" asked Pikachu.

"Kirby turned into stone Kirby. "I'll be hiding up there," he said, pointing to the top of the door. "When you tackle them, I'll crush them and I'll hide in my locker, too. GET IN YOUR POSITIONS!"

They ran to their hiding places. 5 minutes later, Daisy's Team walked through the door.

"I swear I saw them run in here," said Diddy.

"They're probably hiding behind the bookshelf," said Daisy.

"Now!" yelled Kirby.

"What the…?" said Donkey.

Yoshi and Pikachu tackled them into the recycling bin, and then ran out. Kirby did his part and ran out too.

"Ow," Everyone groaned, especially when Bowser was squishing them all.

-Inside the locker-

It turned out that 1 locker = 3 people can fit in there.

"Let's play Mario Kart," said Pikachu.

"The 3, at the same time, pulled out their DS's.

"Now let's"— Kirby got cut off by a sound of smashing lockers.

"You know," said Yoshi.

"There's no time for DS's," said Pikachu, finishing Yoshi's thought.

"Yep," said Yoshi.

"I'm gonna turn into ice," said Kirby. He did.

"It's cold," complained Pikachu.

Yoshi put him into an egg and his self into one.

"This feels so better," said Pikachu.

"You said it," said Yoshi.

"Guys, don't get too comfortable," said Kirby.

"Why?" asked Yoshi and Pikachu at the same time.

"Bowser's almost here," said Kirby.

Yoshi got out of his egg; Pikachu didn't.

"What did I say!?" asked Kirby.

"I know what you said," said Pikachu. "I just need Yoshi to break me."

Yoshi kicked him open and broke the shell.

"Watch the heart," said Pikachu, covering his heart with his hands.

"Sorry," said Yoshi.

"He's coming," said Kirby. He charged up his ice power.

Bowser broke through their locker. Kirby released his ice and Bowser froze. Yoshi the Dinosaur, Pikachu the Pokémon and Kirby the Superstar (Pop star) rushed to class.

-6th period-

The 3 were 5 seconds early. Daisy's team, except Bowser, were in their chair. They rushed to the back seats.

"Well, if it isn't my 3 favorite people," said Ms. Smith.

"Uh yeah," said Yoshi. "Is that necessarily true?" he whispered to Pikachu.

"I don't know," said Pikachu.

"Let's talk about the first 16 presidents of the USA," said Ms. Smith. "Turn to page 54. Wario, where's your Soc. St's book?"

"Forgot it at home," said Wario.

"My brother," mumbled Waluigi to his self. "And I told him to get it," he said.

"Saturday detention," said Ms. Smith.

"Aww man," said Wario.

"Want me to make that weekend detention?" she asked.

"No ma'am," said Wario.

"THEN, SHUT UP!" she yelled back.

Everybody had on the face that said, "I'm telling the principal on you."

"You wish!" said Wario.

"WEEKEND DETENTION!" she yelled back.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up," said Wario.

"Since Wario did that," she said, "no free-time."

"****," said Daisy.

"WEEKEND DETENTION!" yelled Ms. Smith.

"That's not even fair," said Daisy.

"Well, it is on my schedule," she shot back.

Basically, 6th period was a bunch of detentions and only 10 minutes of learning.

-School's out-

The 3 went to Daisy for their money.

"So," said Yoshi.

"Here," said Daisy, giving them each 5 dollars.

"We thank you," said Pikachu.

"Yep," said Kirby.

They walked to the bus.

-School Bus-

Everybody was off the bus doing their ****.

All I have to say is review, it's free, and you better!


End file.
